The invention relates in general to the field of backhoe clam-type grapples and more particularly to a grapple connector head and mounting assembly for positive manipulation and control of the grapple jaws.
Those skilIed in the art appreciate that known bucket or clam attachments for backhoes have many disadvantages. In some types, one jaw is fixed so that the clam shell type grapple is limited in the manner in which it can handle materials such as rocks, dirt, under brush, logs, tree stumps and the like. Some types of grapples are merely suspended from the end of the boom or the dipper stick and thus lack positive control in at least one dimension. Other types of clam shell buckets or grapples are too complicated and therefore too expensive or impractical for the use to which they are to be put. In any event, they fail to give the backhoe operator the versatility and flexibility which are so necessary to saving and reduction of operator and machine time.
The following U.S. Patent Numbers are cited for their relation to the subject matter of this invention but are not considered pertinent to the teachings of this invention. They are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,725,996; 2,788,143; 3,510,017; 3,807,589; 3,881,263; 3,920,137; and 4,047,313.